Girls Just Wanna Play Quidditch
by Adrianne Bovary
Summary: Es una verdad innegable que a la mayoría de las chicas no les gusta el quidditch, pero también es verdad que muchas otras sólo viven para ello. Y para demostrarlo sólo hace falta el comentario apropiado y una de las geniales ideas de Dumbledore...


_**..:: Girls Just Wanna Play Quidditch ::..**_

Se había acabado y el mal ya estaba hecho. Por eso no servía de nada comerse la cabeza ahora, así que no se explicaba por qué seguía sentada en uno de los bancos del vestuario del estadio en vez de ir a cenar al castillo y celebrar su victoria sobre el equipo de los chicos. ¡Ah, claro! Porque posiblemente acababa de dilapidar su amistad con James y el no – rollo que mantenía con Sirius. Y eso sólo por no entrar en detalles, porque Alyssa no creía que el resto de miembros del equipo creado para la ocasión fuera a ser más amable, en especial los Slytherings.

Todo comenzó un lunes por la mañana durante el desayuno, cuando aún persistía la resaca del partido del fin de semana en el que la casa Slythering había masacrado, literalmente, a los Hufflepuffs. Para variar había sido un chico de Slythering quien inició la polémica al soltar en un tono calculadamente alto la frase:

.- No se podía esperar otra cosa más que ganar cuando uno se enfrenta con el equipo del colegio que más chicas tiene jugando.

En un mundo civilizado probablemente esa frase habría calentado ánimos un poco durante el desayuno y para la comida ya la habrían olvidado. Pero Hogwarts no era un mundo civilizado, era un mundo de adolescentes en ebullición y, para la comida, esa había sido la frase que los había puesto a hervir.

Bueno, más bien _las_ había puesto a hervir a _ellas_ porque para sorpresa de todo lo que se movía por el castillo, todos los chicos – y esto son Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs – estaban de acuerdo con los Slytherings. Quizás no era tan extraño, después de todos los chicos suelen hacer frente común…

… como las chicas. Y si en el desayuno había comenzado la polémica, durante la comida una Hufflepuff que llevaba el quidditch por las venas la instigó. Gwenog Jones era golpeadora de su casa, un puesto reservado casi exclusivamente para los chicos. Y aún así se las apañaba para hacer enrojecer a más de un golpeador masculino.

Puede que por eso mismo, por jugar en una de las posiciones que más críticas recibía por ser mujer, fuera la primera en explotar:

.- Si hay tan pocas jugadoras en los equipos del colegio es por vuestro estúpido complejo de machitos ególatras, no porque las tías no sepamos cómo jugar.

Gwenog había interrumpido la conversación de un grupo de sexto de su propia casa que seguía dándole vueltas a la famosa frase del desayuno. El problema era que dicho grupo se encontraba bastante alejado de la propia Gwenog en la mesa, por lo que la golpeadora prácticamente lo había gritado por todo el gran salón. Y, cómo no, sólo un Gryffindor se atrevió a plantarle cara:

.- Bueno, Jones, no exageres, ¿eh? – James Potter, desde su posición en la mesa de los leones y franqueado por dos de sus tres inseparables amigos, sonreía burlón a la Hufflepuff – Tampoco es que se presenten muchas chicas a las pruebas para entrar en los equipos.

En la mesa de los profesores Minerva McGonagall había hecho amago de levantarse y poner fin al debate, seguramente con una frase que comenzara con el clásico "Señor Potter…". Pero Dumbledore, que además del movimiento de la subdirectora también había visto la actitud defensiva que había tomado Gwenog, impidió a la jefa de los Gryffindors entrometerse.

.- ¿Y crees que ese es el único problema? – Gwenog, que parecía ser inmune a la visión de James sonriendo travieso, se levantó incluso del asiento, inclinándose sobre la mesa – Tú y Byron entrasteis en el equipo el mismo año, ¿verdad? – James asintió mientras Alyssa prestaba atención por primera vez – Entonces, ¿por qué eres tú ahora el capitán cuando es ella la mejor jugadora de Gryffindor?

Por el Gran Salón se escuchaban cuchicheos de asombro. En fin, nadie se atrevía a decirle nunca a James Potter si era bueno o malo jugando al quidditch. Y por supuesto, nunca nadie le había cuestionado su capitanía en el equipo.

.- Byron no es mejor que Potter.

Para sorpresa, el guardián de Ravenclaw también entró en el juego. A Gwenog le resultó extraño en un principio que defendiera a un miembro de una casa rival, pero después recordó el por qué de la polémica.

.- ¿Y por eso no has sido capaz nunca de parar sus disparos?

Esa no había Gwenog, sino Valmai Morgan, buscadora de Ravenclaw.

.- Tú tampoco has sido capaz de atrapar la snitch antes que Potter.

Bien, otro Hufflepuff que se revolvía.

.- Y tú tampoco has sido capaz de superar los números de puntos de Alyssa por partido – Sophie McCallister, cazadora de Ravenclaw y amiga de la Gryffindor, se posicionó junto a Gwenog – Así que no alardees tanto porque aquí ninguno de los guardianes sois capaces de parar los disparos de las tres únicas cazadoras que habemos en el colegio… ¡y los golpeadores! – añadió girándose para encarase a un golpeador de su propia casa – Los golpeadores deberíais aprender más de dos cosas de Jones y Murray, que para ser las dos únicas chicas golpeadoras de todo el colegio el otro día dieron una buena lección a los golpeadores de Slythering.

Cierto, Hufflepuff había perdido ese partido. Pero cierto era también que Gwenog Jones y Mina Murray habían hecho milagros con las bludgers evitando que la derrota fuera algo más que humillante.

.- Así que de eso se trata, ¿no? – preguntó un Gryffindor que se había presentado varias veces a las pruebas de guardián pero nunca lo había conseguido – Saber quién juega mejor al quidditch.

Según hablaba sus ojos se deslizaron brevemente hacia Meaghan Duke, la actual guardiana de los leones.

.- Te recuerdo que nosotras no hemos empezado esto.

.- Entonces sí – el Slythering de la mañana, antes el estupor generalizado de todo el colegio, le dio la razón al Gryffindor – Los chicos jugamos mejor al quidditch.

Decir que la algarabía que se formó a continuación fue acallada con el habitual tintineo de copas de McGonagall era mentir descaradamente. Fueron pocos los alumnos que se quedaron al margen de la discusión que estalló entre las cuatro mesas del comedor. Chicos y chicas olvidaron el color de su casa para unirse a uno de los dos bandos bajo una causa común: la guerra de sexos.

Pasaron unos minutos de alboroto antes de que la subdirectora del colegio se girase implorando ayuda al profesor de encantamientos. Porque Dumbledore estaba demasiado ocupado dando forma a una interesante idea en su cabeza. Más tarde, cuando McGonagall le preguntara por qué no hizo nada para frenar todo eso, Dumbledore le contestaría que le encantaba tener alumnos tan activos como para organizar debates improvisados durante la comida. McGonagall le contestaría que estaba de acuerdo siempre y cuando dichos alumnos no estuvieran armados con varitas que sabían cómo usar.

Filius Flitwick, perplejo porque una de las discusiones más fuertes la estuviera organizando gente de su propia casa (Sophie se había unido a Valmai contra unos cuantos chicos de quinto, sexto y séptimo), acabó por ceder a las súplicas de su compañera. Con un ágil salto que contrastaba notablemente con su tamaño, se colocó en el centro de la mesa de los profesores, sobresaltando al propio Dumbledore que seguía ensimismado con su fantástica idea. Flitwick no dijo nada, ni siquiera abrió la boca, pero con un simple movimiento de varita todo el Gran Comedor se sumió en el silencio.

.- Gracias, Profesor – habló finalmente McGonagall.

Después, como alguien que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, se giró hacia los estudiantes.

.- No puedo explicar lo decepcionada que estoy con vosotros en este momento… ¡con todos y cada uno!

Miró especialmente a los Gryffindors, donde algunos alumnos de primero, que aún no había tenido la ocasión de acostumbrarse a las regañinas de McGonagall, se encogieron en sus asientos.

.- Dejarse llevar de manera tan incivilizada por un partido de quidditch…

Y ahí se perdían los recuerdos de Alyssa porque, como todo buen Gryffindor, había aprendido a desconectar cuando su jefa de casa empezaba a farfullar.

Pero lo peor fue el día después, cuando Dumbledore anunció durante el desayuno su estupenda idea:

.- Mis queridos alumnos – habló bajo la reprobatoria mirada de Minerva McGonagall – En vista de los acontecimientos devenidos en el día de ayer, el profesorado y yo – se escuchó una disimulada tos procedente de la subdirectora – Mas bien _yo _– corrigió – he pensado que sería una buena y sana idea el organizar un pequeño partido de quidditch reestructurando un poco los equipo actuales de las casas.

Dumbledore esperó paciente a que su genial idea calara en las cabezas de sus alumnos antes de proseguir.

.- Un partido de chicos contras chicas… O chicas contra chicos – añadió mirando con prudencia a unas alumnas próximas a la mesa de los profesores que se preparaban para protestar por el orden de los factores.

Sobre el Gran Salón volvió a extenderse un murmullo de voces cuchicheando y debatiendo sobre el por qué a Dumbledore se le ocurrían estas ideas cuando su vida parecía ser de lo más ocupada. En la mesa de Gryffindor, James, Sirius y Alyssa, tres de los componentes del equipo de quidditch, se miraron entre sí sin saber muy bien si reír o unirse a los murmullos del Salón. Remus y Lily por su parte negaban con la cabeza, quizá previendo las consecuencias de la bomba que el director acababa de soltar.

.- Haciendo cálculos – Dumbledore volvió a hablar – Repartidas entre tres de los cuatro equipos del colegio tenemos suficientes chicas como para formar un sólo equipo: tres cazadoras, dos golpeadoras, una guardiana y una buscadora – volvió a dejar una pequeña pausa de suspense – En cambio, el equipo de los chicos sería un poco más complejo…

Y Dumbledore se había pasado el resto del desayuno explicando en qué consistía esa complejización: proponía una votación entre todos los alumnos/chicos del colegio para que eligieran, de entre todos los jugadores/chicos de las cuatro casas, aquellos que debieran formar el equipo definitivo, el _Dream Team_ masculino.

A su favor, y sabiendo la controversia de la propuesta, el director les otorgó hasta el día siguiente para decidir si los estudiantes aceptaban o no la idea. Pero esta opción le daba a los mismos estudiantes veinticuatro horas para debatir en los pasillos, lo que se tradujo en un fuego cruzado entre chicos y chicas de diferentes casas, a Madame Pomfrey al borde de un ataque de nervios con la enfermería a rebosar, a McGonagall corriendo de una lado para otro por todo el Castillo intentando poner orden, y a Peeves corriendo detrás de McGonagall para echar más leña al fuego.

Lo más curioso de todo es que los jugadores de quidditch, a quienes afectaba principalmente el supuesto partido, no se habían pronunciado al respecto (a excepción de los Slytherings, claro, que sí que habían hecho unos cuantos comentarios). A decir verdad, la idea de enfrentarse contra miembros de su propio equipo en un partido de sexos no era de lo más favorable para la continuidad de la liga escolar y una sana convivencia. Pero siempre había alguien que sabía cómo encontrar las cosquillas…

.- Yo no digo que la idea de Dumbledore no sea interesante – James Potter comentaba con su dos únicas jugadoras en la Sala Común de Gryffindor – tan sólo creo que saldríais perdiendo.

Aunque la conversación sólo involucraba a los miembros del equipo de quidditch, James pudo notar cómo toda la Sala Común se giraba para mirarle, sobre todo las chicas, con muy, muy mala cara.

.- No puedo creer que pienses así… - Meaghan Duke, la guardiana, murmuró decepcionada – Eres un hipócrita. Antes de cada partido siempre sueltas un discurso rollo sobre si todos somos un gran equipo, que no juguemos individualmente y no sé qué más… ¡Y ahora resulta que nos consideras inferiores! – terminó señalándose a ella misma y a Alyssa.

.- No os considero inferiores – James cambió su posición relajada en el sofá por una más defensiva – No estaríais en el equipo de ser así.

Por su cara, el Gryffindor debía de pensar que eso se trataba más de un halago que de otra cosa. Sin embargo no era ese el reflejo que proyectaban sus dos compañeras.

.- Meaghan, eres una guardiana magnífica: los cazadores de las demás casas tiemblan cuando lanzan la _quaffle_… Y Lyss – añadió mirando a su mejor amiga/chica – Sabes que eres buena… Sé que sabes que sé que eres buena – matizó con la intención de arrancarle una sonrisa a la joven – Pero por muy geniales que seáis vosotras dos, no podéis enfrentaros a todo un equipo de lo mejorcito de Hogwarts.

Meaghan resopló, coreada por algunas de las chicas de la Sala Común. Remus volvió a negar con la cabeza por enésima vez en ese día ante la metedura de pata de James, y Lily cerró indignada su libro de Encantamientos al escuchar las palabras del buscador.

Suele ocurrir en este tipo de casos que la mayoría busca la voz de un líder para hacer valer la Razón. Esta vez, la voz de la Razón se encontraba en el regazo de Sirius Black, con la vista clavada en el fuego, quizá encajando la puñalada que sentía que James acababa de clavarle. El mismo Sirius Black, golpeador y amigo del capitán, alternaba la vista desde su compañero hasta lo que fuera que era la chica sentada encima de él.

.- Quizá tengas razón – finalmente murmuró la cazadora para sorpresa de los Gryffindors.

.- ¡Alyssa!

.- No, Meaghan, seamos justos – miró a su compañera cuando consiguió despejar los ojos del crepitar de las llamas – Son buenos: en un hipotético equipo, en un _"Dream Team",_ nos machacarían…

Meaghan, al igual que Lily, Remus, Sirius y el propio James (que se no explicaba cómo podía haber ganado una discusión tan fácilmente) miraron con estupor a la cazadora.

.- Sin embargo – continuó mientras se levantaba, para disgusto de Sirius, y se dirigía hacia la escalera de los dormitorios – No entiendo como, estando _tan_ seguros de vuestro nivel y talento, no dejáis de insistir en que nos olvidemos de la idea de enfrentarnos a vosotros…

Y ahí estaba. Había sido una declaración de guerra en toda regla. Remus y Lily lo entendieron al instante. Meaghan observaba contrariada como Alyssa le guiñaba un ojo al pasar por su lado. Y James y Sirius se miraban preguntándose si su compañera acaba de retarles.

.- Pero supongo – continuó la joven al llegar a la bifurcación de las habitaciones en lo alto de las escaleras – Que de todas formas la decisión no es nuestra. En fin, nosotras _sí_ tenemos un equipo formado: vosotros decidís.

Y con un velado "buenas noches" desapareció hacia su dormitorio.

Meaghan no tardó en seguirla, más que nada porque no le apetecía seguir cerca de sus compañeros con el mosqueo que llevaba encima. Y detrás de ella la Sala Común se fue vaciando poco a poco. Finalmente sólo quedaron Remus y Lily en una mesa rodeados de libros, y James y Sirius murmurando cerca del fuego.

.- James – llamó Lily.

Hacía poco tiempo que la pelirroja se había obligado a llamar por el nombre de pila al buscador. En parte presionada por Alyssa (lo que llevó a la Gryffindor a sospechar de que su mejor amiga recibía sobornos), y en parte porque el joven había cambiado su carácter para con ella. Leyendo entre líneas, que cuando James dejó de insistir en eso de las citas, pues como que Lily empezó a echarle de menos.

.- Esta tarde – dijo – Jones y Murray han estado hablando con Lyss – James la observó con curiosidad – Ella no me ha dicho nada, pero según Sophie, las dos están bastante picadas por el partido contra Slythering del fin de semana pasado, y digamos que bastante motivadas.

Remus y Sirius observaban a la pelirroja curiosos, intentando descifrar a dónde quería llegar.

.- ¿Y? – cuestionó James.

.- Querían aceptar la oferta de Dumbledore, pero al parecer Lyss las ha frenado para que no hicieran nada en caliente.

El buscador desvió brevemente los ojos para posarlos sobre su amigo Remus, que reía por lo bajo: ya lo había descubierto.

.- Tan sólo digo que conoces a Lyss tan bien como yo, y tus palabras de esta tarde no han sido muy prudentes.

James puso los ojos en blanco: eso mismo era lo que Sirius (su amigo, su hermano) le había susurrado delante de la chimenea cuando Alyssa (su amiga, su hermana) se había ido.

.- Te lo he dicho, tío – el propio Sirius, con un pie en las escaleras, habló a sus espaldas – Has despertado a una fiera, y va a plantarte cara hasta la muerte.

Pero James se negó a aceptar la realidad. Precisamente porque conocía a Alyssa sabía que la chica no iba a dejarse arrastrar a una competición de egos de ese estilo por mucho que la pincharan. Porque como él, amaba el quidditch, y sabía que ese deporte estaba por encima de una disputa semejante.

Y al día siguiente Dumbledore le hizo ver su error:

.- Mis queridos alumnos – la sonrisa iluminada del director no hacía presagiar nada bueno, y provocaba un pequeño escalofrío para aquellos que le conocían – Esta mañana temprano he recibido en mi despacho la visita de las jugadoras de quidditch de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Siguiendo con la rutina de los últimos días, por el Gran Comedor volvió oírse un pequeño murmullo. James giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia Alyssa, pero su cazadora, que debía de encontrar muy interesante su desayuno sobre el plato, no daba señales de haber oído a Dumbledore.

.- Así bien, las chicas han aceptado de común acuerdo la propuesta que lancé ayer.

Esta vez los murmullos fueron más fuertes. Desde la mesa de Slythering se oían ruidos de victoria anticipada, mientras que en las demás casas cada uno observaba a sus propias jugadoras. Gwenog Jones y Mina Murray, las golpeadoras de Hufflepuff alzaban la cabeza orgullosas. Valmai Morgan, la buscadora de Ravenclaw bebía tranquilamente su zumo de calabaza. Meaghan Duke sonreía mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores como si todo aquello no fuera con ella. Susan Quatermain, cazadora de Hufflepuff, discutía por lo bajo con su novio el motivo del por qué había dicho que sí. Y Sophie McCallister, la Sophie cazadora de Ravenclaw y una de las íntimas amigas de Alyssa, observaba precisamente a su compañera esperando su reacción ante lo que venía a continuación.

.- De esta manera, y a no ser que los chicos se nieguen al partido… – se oyó una exclamación indignada por todo el Gran Comedor, mucho más fuerte que los murmullos anteriores – Lo interpretaré como un "no" – murmuró Dumbledore – Bien, pues entonces sólo me queda anunciar que, también bajo una mayoría absoluta de su jugadoras, la capitana que liderará al equipo de las chicas será Alyssa Byron.

Esta vez la exclamación sí que fue sonada. La parte de las chicas se alzó en vítores. En fin, junto con Potter, era la única que regentaba la veteranía en un equipo desde su segundo año. Un equipo que además había ganado durante cinco años consecutivos y del cuál se preveía que este podía ser su sexto, lo que la convertiría (junto con Potter otra vez), en la jugadora del colegio con más copas acumuladas.

Dumbledore dijo algo referente a una votación individual y anónima para elegir a los miembros del equipo de quidditch de los chicos, pero en la mesa de Gryffindor algunos no lo oyeron. Remus porque estaba concentrado en los comentarios de su alrededor. Lily porque estudiaba la cara de su amiga en busca de alguna pequeña reacción que demostrara incomodidad por ser la comidilla del Gran Comedor. James porque sentía que ahora la puñalada se la había dado Alyssa a él. Y Sirius porque no pensó de verdad que la chica con la que no sabía qué rollo se traía fuera a aceptar en serio lo del dichoso partido.

Hasta ahora el primogénito Black había estado dedicándole caricias con la yema de los dedos por debajo de la mesa, un gesto que adoptaba como señal de disculpa cuando creía que había hecho algo mal. Pero al escuchar el anuncio del director, Sirius se había posicionado en su asiento y había apartado la mano de la pierna de Alyssa. La Gryffindor resopló: pensaba que sólo iba a tener que encararse con James, pero por lo visto iban a hacer frente común.

.- No sé de qué te sorprendes, _Jimmy_ – utilizó el apodo con el que siempre se burlaba de James – _Sabes que soy buena… Sé que sabes que sé que soy buena_ – y también utilizó las mismas palabras que el buscador le había dedicado mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes, similares a los de un felino, en los castaños de James – ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en el lugar de ellas?

…_**sss…SSS…sss…**_

_**Comenzaré diciendo que la idea surgió con unos cuantos chistes machistas de varios compañeros de la Facultad, así como una posterior "disputa" sobre la exacerbación del feminismo en todos los aspectos cotidianos. Quiero decir que esto es una historia de ficción, que no pretendo ofender a nadie y que el tema de las guerras de sexos a veces está demasiado valorado. **_

_**Quien entienda el feminismo como "un grupo de mujeres exaltadas quemando sujetadores" pues muy bien, pero es una opinión que no comparto. Por eso mismo voy a tratar de enfocar los personajes principales a través de una óptica más objetiva que todo blanco o negro, lo cual no me va a resultar fácil porque tengo la creencia de que la objetividad en sí misma es un mito. **_

_**Resumiendo, que no os lo toméis en serio: todo es producto de mi ociosa imaginación. **_

_**Como curiosidades, por lo menos en los que respecta a los personajes femeninos que conforman el equipo de las chicas… **_

_**.- Alyssa Byron es mía, así como Sophie McCallister y las cuales se pueden encontrar en otros de mis desvaríos escritos. **_

_**.- Mina (Wilhelmina) Murray, una de las golpeadoras de Hufflepuff, es la tía de la que Drácula se encapricha… Vamos, Winona Ryder y Gary Oldman en la peli de 1992. Por otra parte, Susan Quatermain, cazadora de Hufflepuff, también es invención mía, pero el apellido Quatermain viene porque acaban de poner en la TV La liga de los hombres extraordinarios (el papel de Sean Connery, Allan Quatermain). **_

_**.- Por último, a Gwenog Jones, la otra golpeadora de Hufflepuff, creo que la conoce todo el mundo. Valmai Morgan, buscadora de Ravenclaw, según El Diccionario. Org es buscadora en las Arpies en la década de los 90, donde coincidiría con Gwenog Jones. Por otra parte, y siempre según El Diccionario, Meaghan Duke, guardiana de Gryffindor, es hija de Catriona McCormack, capitana y cazadora del Orgullo de Portree (lo de Duke vendría por su padre). Así, Meaghan se convierte después, también alrededor de los 90, en la guardiana del equipo de su madre, aunque no sé si coinciden. También como curiosidad, me parece que el hermano de Meaghan e hijo también de Catriona es Kirley Duke, guitarrista de Las Brujas de Macbeth.**_

_**He procurado, a pesar de que no era necesario, que los personajes que posteriormente entrarían a jugar en la liga de quidditch profesional coincidieran cronológicamente. **_

_**Y eso es todo creo… Be happy!**_


End file.
